Nobody Of Overwatch
by TvFan2244
Summary: When he rejoined with Sora, Roxas thought that would be the end of his story, but now he finds himself in another world, a world filled with heroes. The Heartless have made their presence known here, and he's the only one with the tools to stop them from consuming this world with darkness. He may need some help, so will be join the heroes, and learn what it means to be one?


_On the last day of what I thought was the end, I decided to rejoin with my former self, at taht pount, I thought that would've been it for me. That it would be the end of my story, of all the struggles I've faced in my life, after everything I've been through; dealing with the likes of the organization, meetin people like DiZ, Riku, Axel, and someone else that I can't seem to remember no matter how hard I tried, all of that was linked to one thing, Kingdom Hearts, going back to my other would have ended it all. But just as I was about to disappear, it looked like fate had other plans for me._

 _And it was thus, a new day started for me..._

* * *

Darkness. That was all the Nobody known as Roxas could see and feel, in a way that was to be expected, as far as he was concerned that was the only feeling he would experience forever as time went on, by joining with Sora, the othe rhalf og him, he would withdrew his existence so that his other half would wake up and be whole once more, ending the journey he's been through for 358 and a half days.

So he should get accustomed to this forever, but then something unexpected happened.

He saw light.

His eyes slowly opened, revealing his blue eyes, blinking a little, he groggily sat up and saw where he was, a roof on top of a high building. The boy's hair was spiked up blonde and his attire comprised of a black coat that covered his entire being, standing up he looked at his hands with wonder.

 _'Wh-Where am I? How am I still here?'_ he thought in astonishment.

Last thing he remembered, he was in Castle Oblivion, he found Sora, and rejoined with him. Wasn't he supposed be inside him? How did he get here?. So many questions filled his psyche, he cautiously stood up and rubbed his head to soothe the migraine he was having.

Looking around, he saw that he was on some sort of city, it was so big and looked so futuristic. Going to the edge of the building, he looked down and saw many people moving about, they looked normal enough, though what caught his eye were these mechanical humanoids, along with the kind of technology they all possessed, it was unlike anything he's ever seen before. It was obvious that he was in another world, but this one was very different than the other worlds he's traveled to.

"Wow." he whispered in wonder. Despite so many lingering questions going through his head, Roxas was curious as to what this world had to offer, e wished there was an easier way for him to get down without having to jump, that;s when he remembered something. He concentrated and was sable to open up a Corridor of Darkness, back in his time with the organization, this was the primary means of travel for its members. The coat he was wearing protected him from the darkness it was filled with, he stepped into it and was transported away.

* * *

The passageway transported him to a dark alley, he stealthily went out to observe toe town square he was in, Roxas instinctively put his hood up, guess the organization's rule of secrecy in other worlds was still in his mind, old habits he guessed. He walked down the sidewalk, passing by the various people and robots, the Nobody was taking in the sights, this city was illuminated by the lights, allowing him to see the tall skyscraper like building structures. His focus was then brought by tv news broadcast.

 _"Good evening, our top story: Police found a street gang gagged and bound, along with the corrupt officers who were helping them smuggle in imported drugs and high class weaponry. Though they haven't released a statement, it's highly speculated that this bust was the work of the vigilante group known only as Overwatch."_

"Overwatch?" Roxas repeated with some interest.

 _"For those unaware, Overwatch was the designation of a worldwide peace keeping organization, it was formed thirty years ago with the intent of ending the Omnic Crisis, once it did so, the group went on to be highly renowned by all, until public opinion on the team began to waver, after the destruction of their headquarters in Switzerland, the United Nations ordered Overwach to be shut down. In recent months, reports of the group having been re-activated has spread quickly, it should be noted tht it was made illegal for there to be continued operations by the group, meaning that despite the headway they've been doing on crime, the team themselves have been dubbed criminals."_

Roxas was curious, it sounded like these Overwatch people were heroes, but it seems like they were also kind of breaking the law. It wasn't just that these other terms, Omnic Crisis. Headquarters in Switzerland. Looks like he might need to read up on this world's history.

"I tell you what, those guys are heroes."

He turned to see a middle aged man who also was watching the TV.

"Excuse me?" Roxas politely asked.

"Overwatch." the man responded. "They've done so much so much good for the world, if it weren't for them, most of us wouldn't be here right now, thirty years ago, my father was fighting in the Omnic Crisis. He would've died if Overwatch hadn't been formed, he told me stories how those guys pushed forward an didn't stop until they completed their mission and saved as many lives as they could."

"Wow, that sounds amazing." Roxas admitted.

"You bet it is. And if you ask me kid, it was a mistake shutting them down like that, all because of some accusations that were never proven and not liking how they worked, the world needs heroes like them." finishing his rant, the man walked away.

Roxas looked back at the TV. The people seem to like them, so they can't be all bad. He started to walk away, then he accidentally bumped into a man.

"Watch it punk!" he scowled, he was bald and had on a black leather jacket, and blue jeans. One crucial note was that on his flesh was a blue spray paint that glowed in the night light, it gave him the appearance of a skeleton. Roxas watched as he went off, there was something about that guy, something suspicious, he quietly followed after him, making sure to be undetected. He needed to blend n with the crowd and tailed him, after a few blocks, Roxas found him talking with another with the same attire.

"Hey man, all geared up for tonight?"

"Oh, hell yeah bro. When do we start the fun?"

"At 11:00 sharp."

"Awesome."

They were unaware of Roxas listening in on them, guys like these obviously didn't have good attentions, someone needed to do something.

* * *

Later that same night, the man from before and his friend drove down to the city bank, waiting for them. They looked intimidating, and were carrying guns, a woman approched them.

"Hey there amigos, you ready?" she asked.

"You know it baby." he responded with a twisted grin.

She turned to the others. "Hey, Roberto, cameras out yet?"

Said gang member was observing his laptop. "All clear Julia." he gave her a thumbs up.

"And Carlos, the guards?" she asks the big guy.

Carlos snickered. "All tied up, and out of commission boss."

"Muy bueno. Alright Muertos, vamanos!" she urged her compatriots to follow her lead.

What they didn't realize was that Roxas was nearby, hiding behind some crates, from what he could tell, he wasn't so sure that they weren't here to get a deposit. These guys had a lot of firepower, abd looked tough, it never stopped him before, he saw one thing implant a bomb in the door, the leader pressed the button, causing a small explosion that gave them easy access.

Roxas discreetly followed after them, making sure not to be detected, he saw another with a drill like device cutting through the metal vault door, once he got in, the thugs were welcomed at the sight of huge loads of money, they were ecstatic by this, the heist was a big success and now they got what they came for.

Julia grinned evilly. "Alright, loot as many as you can, tonight we celebrate!"

Roxas was about to intervene until...

"Hey now, isn't tonight a school knight mates?"

The thugs looked behind them, and saw a new face, she was an adult woman with orange goggles, she had brunette hair with a spiky fashion, he choice of clothing was interesting, a brown leather jacket, and skintight orange leggings that hugged her legs and thighs, she also had on a strange device hooked onto her chest that glows blue. On her hands, were two pistol like weapons.

"Cheers luvs! Cavalry's here!" she winked.

"What the hell?!"

"It's Tacer! Blast her!" Julia ordered.

Her partners in crime did as she ordered and immediately fired on the Brit, but before their and Roxas's eyes, she just moved aside and appeared behind the big guy before anyone could even blink, she kneed him in the gut, making my him drop his weapon, then kicked him upside the head knocking him out. She aimed her right pistol at one thug's firearm, abd shit it out of his hand, she fired another shot that got him in the arm, it wasn't a lethal shot, but it was enough to get incapacitate him, she blinked to the other two and elbowed their chins. Julia fired wildly at the brunette, but she was just too fast for her, she fired two shots at her that got rid of her gun and another that put her down for the count.

Tracer casually walked over to her. "Sorry luv, but you were asking for it." she chuckled.

Julia groaned. "Dammit, Isn't Overwatch supposed to be shut down?"

"Haven't you heard the news? We're back." Tracer responded. Julia glared scornfully before slipping into unconsciousness. The hero took a minute to observe her abd the guy that was lying behind her. "You know it's a pity that a cute girl and handsome stud like you two are in this kind of life, I wouldn't mind sharing a coffe with either one of you."

Roxas looked at her with his jaw dropped, this woman, she just took down all these thugs in no time flat, and she was so fast, it was amazing. From the dialogue she share with the leader, she must be one of the members of Overwatch. Seeing that there wasn't any need for his presence here, he turned to exit the door.

Tracer took one last minute to observe her good work, then she felt something, it was one of those feelings she would get when there was something wrong, she found feel another prescience in the air. She readied her pistols in case it was a hostile. "Hello? Anybody there?" she asked.

Roxas stopped, not because he thought she might have noticed him, but because he felt it too, this presence, it was familiar, all he could feel was one thing. Darkness.

Tracer looked around, trying to look for the mystery presence, then she noticed something, a puddle of black ooze nearby. "What in blazes?" she looked closer, but blinked back as she saw a claw popping out, she looked on in shock as the rest of it went out. She had no idea what it was, it looked to be made of some kind of dark energy, it was slightly smaller than her, and it yellow soulless eyes that just creeped her out. That's when she noticed more of them, black puddles from all around the back appeared and the number of the creature began to increase, until they're were about 50 of these unkown beings. She watched in horror as she saw them consume the thugs and were then turned into one of them.

She instinctively shot one that seemed to have dissipated it, but it instantly reformed, they all started to center around her, and she could practically sleep the malicious intent they were emanating, as if all they could do was feed, she blinked to an area where they weren't there but a few more materialized, all she could do was host at gem trying to stop them from getting her. Roxas looked in shock. Heartless? Here? Was no world safe from them? He saw Tracer trying in vain to evade these monsters, blinking away as fast as she could, but there were too many of them.

She saw that her chronal accelerator was beginning to loose power, she blinked behind a counter to hide from them in order to air until she's full charged again, but they appeared there as well, there wasn't any escape route to take, she was cornered. Was this it? After everything she's been through, was this how this would end for her? She closed her eyes as she waited for them to just say get it over with, but it never came, opening one eye she saw that they have just stopped, they walked over her to go back to the main lobby.

Confused, she looked over to see that a new player has come.

Roxas was taking slow steps and looked as all the Heartless in the building now centered on him, they could sense that he was one of the few who possessed the tools that could ever destroy them for good, and they loathed people like that, they try and destroy them for good. This kind of setting reminded him of when he fought an army of Heartless in Twilight Town.

He raised both his arms and his signature weapons appeared, the keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Oathkeeper was a light color, it's shaft displayed two hearts, the handles resembled angel wings, the teeth looked like kanji for light and it had a keychain that had a star. Oblivion was the exact opposite, it was more darker on color, the length was longer, the handles were bat wings, the teeth were the kanji for darkness, and the keychain looked like a crown.

Tracer didn't know what to think. Who was this guy? Where did he come from? And what was up with the key shaped weapons?

One Heartless lunged at him, Roxas did one swing with Oblivion and the creature was instantly vaporized, and it didn't reform, two more tried to avenge their comrade, but the Nobody jumped back and swung Oathkeeper like a boomerang, it took both out and went back to its chosen wielder, he did backflip to dodge more attackers and sliced about six more, he ran off so that they could follow him and away from Tracer, any Heartless that appeared either in front of next to him was swiftly defeated.

"Fire!" he exclaimed, a blast of flames struck a horde of them. "Freeze!" ice was blasted from Oblivion, freezing a few more solid, Roxas made quick work of them by shattering their iced forms. His fighting impressed Tracer, whoever he was, he was certainly no pushover, and somehow when he takes these things down, they stay down, it was incredible. She looked down and saw that her chronal accelerator has fully recharged. Grinning, she jumped into action.

Roxas was taking the Heartless one by one, they were beginning to overwhelm him, one was about to take from behind but was blindsided by a laser blast, Roxas looked behind and saw Tracer appear, she blinked right behind him.

"Cheers luv! Cavalry's 'ere!"

Roxas looked at her oddly. "Is that like your catchphrase or something?" he asked.

Tracer giggled. "Pretty much, call me Tracer."

"On your left!" he advised.

She pointed her pistol at the attaching Heartless. "Thanks for the heads up mate. So, haven't seen you before, ya new in town?"

"Something like that!" he grunge as he struck down another.

"Blimey, these things just keep coming, there's little bit to no end to them!" Tracer exclaimed.

"Every Heartless falls." Roxas responded.

"Heartless?" Tracer questioned.

"It's what they're called." he told her. Look out!" he pushed to the side to take a shot for her from one attacking Heartless.

"Oh no!" Tracer looked to the Heartless that attacked him, she shot it and blinked over to him. "You alright?" she helped him up.

"I'm fine, dealt with worse things." he responded. Both faced the few remaining Heartless that were still around, they weren't done with them, especially the keyblade wielder. Roxas readied his blades and glared at them. "Okay, enough is enough!" he leaped intonthexair and with great speed, he zipped to each and every Heartless on sight and made quick work on them, though they tried to counteract him, the creatures of darkness were no match for him. Soon enough these they were all defeated, save for one more, Roxas fired a blast of light from Oathkeeper and it was no more.

"Woah." Tracer breathed. The only other person she knew who could handle a sword like that was Genji, but this guy was another story.

Seeing his work was done, Roxas's keyblades disappeared from his hands, he took one last second to look at Ttacer and turned around, a corridor of darkness appeared.

"Wait!" he turned around and saw Tracer approaching him.

"Yeah?"

"That was amazing what you did back there mate! What were those things? Who are you mate?" she asked, hoping to get some answers from this stranger.

Roxas considered telling her, but decided that it might be better if she was oblivious, it didn't seem fair to involve her with his problems. "I'm nobody." he simply answered.

That answer confused Tracer. A nobody? Was that all he saw himself as, that demonstration proved otherwise. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

He pulled his hood back to reveal his face, leaving Traver mildly shocked, he was just a kid, probably younger than even . "Call me Roxas." he turned ab entered the portal, disappearing, and leaving Tracer alone.

"Roxas." she said. For some reason, there was something about that kid that interested her. Moreover, she still had questions, star were those dark creatures, abd what exactly does he have to do with them.

* * *

Roxas appeared in an alley, he remembered that one of the thugs said something about that girl being in Overwatch, guess she's one if the good guys. But there was another issue, Heartless are in this world, though he still is confused as to why he still exists, he can't help but feel that someone has to do something about them. And since Sora's not around, he's about the only one who could possibly deal with this threat.

"Well, better see more of this world." he said as he walked away.


End file.
